The Great Adventure of the Three Hero's
by lazycooldude778
Summary: an adventure of a man named lazycooldude778, who finds out he's not the only one in the world of minecraft. he must try to defete and survive the evils of minecraft with the help of his other freinds that he later finds, theblueknight and hamel509
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Adventure of the Three Hero's**

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

"Wake up." "Wake up!" I started opening my eyes. "Hello! Welcome to the world of Minecraft." I looked up and saw that nobody was there. I stared around puzzled as to where I was. "I'm Notch, Minecraft's creator, and you have been created to survive and defeat the evils of this world and save Minecraftia". "The first thing you will need is wood" he said, "Wood is the most essential material in this world; it creates all tools needed to survive. Just punch that tree over there" I ran over to the tree and started punching it. As it broke a little block of wood fell down on the lush grassy ground. "Now take that and craft it into wooden planks and then build a crafting bench." I did what I was told and I built a crafting bench. I then placed it on the ground in front of me. "Now go get some more wood to build some tools for mining, attacking, farming, and collecting wood faster. The tools are an ax, sword, pickaxe, hoe, and a shovel." I then finished punching the rest of the tree and started crafting the tools he requested. As I was finishing, I saw that the sun was almost at the horizon. "Quick! You need to find or build a shelter for the night since you are not fully prepared yet."

I started running around trying to find a good place to make shelter for the night.

I then found the perfect place and started building with the left over wooden planks I had from the crafting. When I finished I said, "How do I make a door?" he said, "You'll need six wooden planks and place them in a rectangle in the crafting bench. I did so, and found myself with a door. I then placed it in my house. "There that should do!" I said pleased with myself. I saw that it was quite dark in the house and decided to ask Notch what to do. He said, "You'll need coal and sticks to make torches" I thought and said to myself, "I have sticks, but no coal." So I decided to go mining in the morning, since there were monsters outside. So I sat and waited till morning. I then heard a loud banging noise, it startled me and so I went to see what it was. I jumped back in horror and saw that a zombie was breaking down my door. I pulled my sword out and started slashing franticly around and opened my door, I then hit the zombie and I thought it was really cool fighting, so I kept hitting it with my sword until it died. When I killed it I realized that I was outside. I made sure it was safe and headed back home. On my way back, I saw a green thing with no arms, short stubby feet, and a creepy face. It started walking towards me and so I retreated. I turned around and thought, "I want to see a closer look at that thing" so I went back and it started chasing me again. I then hit it and I heard a sizzling noise and saw it blow up, causing me to go flying in the sky and land with a loud thump. I got up and realized that I was severely hurt and had very little hearts. I saw that it was getting brighter and said to myself "thank Notch! The sun is coming up." I wiped my head with relief. I started running home and heard Notch say, "You have now proved yourself worthy to know you name, it is… _lazycooldude778_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Exploring**

"Cool! That's a nice name." I said. "So what other things should I know about this world, it looks like it's got a lot of mysteries" "Well, the mysteries are up to you to find out. So I must go now, but I will be there when you need me the most" he said. "Wait! You can't leave me now, I just got here!" but it was too late, he had already gone. "Well this is going to be more difficult than I thought" I said to myself. "Well I guess I can go and explore since that shelter was kinda temporary" I said as I started walking across the grassy plains. Soon enough, it started getting dark and I was a _long_ way from my old shelter, so I thought, "Where am I going to stay for the night?" So I wondered a little farther and found myself heading straight to a good spot to stay. I got down to it and made myself comfortable there.

It then got really dark and with no one around to comfort me I sat in the corner hoping that mobs and creatures wouldn't kill me. I sat, sat, and sat. I became bored, but no longer scared and decided to go out in the wild. I ran so fast that I burst into a sprint, out of my shelter… and out into the wild. The first thing I saw was a white figure, "It looks like…a…skeleton!" I said to myself. I ran after it and started yelling as I slashed it left right and with the final blow from above. It dropped two arrows, a bone, and a bow. "Yes! I got a bow!" I then started shooting them in the sky as the sun came up. When the sun was fully up I decided to go mining for coal and other essential materials. I then came to a cave and thought that I should mine there. On my way though I saw coal, but it was hard to tell for sure so I assumed that it was since it was the only black thing there. I then used it to craft a torch since it was dark in the cave and monsters could spawn there. As I came around a corner I saw another creepy green and it blew up, but I moved around the corner of the cave just in the nick of time. I poked my head out around the corner and saw it had blown up the stone and coal nearby. As I was collecting the stuff that was blown up I heard a groaning noise and quickly turned my head and saw a zombie. I pulled out my sword and hit it as it flew back; I hit it again and then drove my sword into its heart. I wiped the sweat off of my head and went back to mining. As I got deeper I started to see something glow down in a hole. "Lava." I said to myself, "Lava means that there could be diamonds and other rare minerals, but first I need an iron pickaxe" so I made a stone pickaxe, then I found iron ore and mined it. I took my cobblestone and crafted into a furnace. I started smelting my iron ore into iron ingots and made an iron pickaxe. I took a big breath and jumped into the hole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Deeper and Deeper**

"Ouch!" I said as I landed on the hard cave floor. "Hey! There's some gold over there! But that creeper is standing in the way, and I don't want to get to close or it will blow me up."I slowly walked over to it with my sword in hand ready to strike at any moment. I then seized the right moment and leaped into the air and slashed my sword from above while splitting its head in half. I then put my sword away and grasped my pickaxe and started mining the gold ore until there was no more. As I was walking back I put a few torches around the cave that I was and saw another opening and started wandering down into it. I felt a cold chill go down my back, but I kept on going. I finally found some lapis lazuli on the side of the cave walls and started mining it. It then fell out in to 7 peices and i collected them, "I wonder what this can be used for?" I said to myself. "There a lot of wonders in this world." 'SCREECH!' "Wo! What was that!?" I said. i poked my head around the corner and saw a huge, black, hairy spider. I then hid back around the corner and drew my sword."AHH!" I said as i jumped around the corner and slashed it, sending it falling in down a deep hole in the cave. "Whew... that was a close one!" I then heard it again and quickly turned around, "WHAT!" i said as I saw the spider come back up from where it had fallen. It then lunged itself at me and bit me. The bite was so painful, it took 1 and a half hearts from me. I then slashed it again and stabed it though were i thought the heart was. It then layed there as it slowly died. I stood there until i knew it had died just to be sure it wasn't immortal or something. I turned around and saw that the hole led to more lava and jumped down. I looked around and peered closely and saw something gleem. "What is that?" I said with wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Diamonds**

"Diamonds!" I said with excitement. I looked around to see if it was safe around and started walking towards them. "Wow!" I said as I started mining, "With these I can make a diamond sword _and_ a diamond pickaxe! Also these are the strongest tools you can make!" "One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six! Perfect!" I took them and headed back for the surface. On my way up I saw some lapis lazuli and iron. I decided to mine them since I kind of need it anyways. I started seeing light but maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. It turned out that there was the surface but it was dim since it was night time. In this case I built upward and came to the surface. I looked around and couldn't see my house any were, so I went back to the cave. "It's going to be a long night."I said. As time pasted I became very sleepy and tired from my long day. And I began to drift off into a sleep…

'Ughhh' 'UGhhh' 'UGHHH!' "WHAAAA!" I screamed with horror! "Ouch!" "OWW!" I picked up my sword and gave the zombie a horizontal slash and then stabbed it and then chopped of its head with the final swipe. "Ha. That's what you get for interrupting my sleep!" it was morning now so I went up to the surface and started wandering around. And pulled out my raw pork chops and ate them from all of the damage I had taken from earlier. I looked around as I went and gathered some raw materials every now and then like, wood, sand, cactus, sugarcane, and seeds. "Well, since I have the items and materials for a new house, I can make one instead of a little, earth made shelter." So I found the grasslands and started building. "There! Finished!" I said excited about my masterpiece. I look around at the scenery around me and saw another gamer tag. "Who's over there!" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Strangers**

"Whoa!" I said as an arrow whizzed right past my head. "Hey! What are you doing!" I yelled at the person. He started chasing me and I turned around to see what he looked like. He looked like a blue hedgehog with red shoes. He was also carrying a bow with him. "Stop!" he said, "Put your hands behind your head!" I did what he told me, "Drop your sword!" he said with furry. I slowly put my sword down on the ground. "Who are you?" he said, "I'm Lazycooldude778" I said, "That's a pretty long name" he said, "Are you a griefer?" "No. I don't even know what that is!" "It is a person who destroys everything in his path including people's creations." "Oh. Well I'm not." I said "Ok" he said. "Just trust me, please?" "Ok." "But if you do anything related to that, I'll kill you." He said. 'Harsh.' I thought to myself. "So, I live right over this hill in a village." "See." I looked over the hill and to my surprise I saw a village, and there were little villager's roaming around tending to their business. "So where is your house?" I said. "It's right over there, the biggest one. I had to trade with them for emeralds and then trade the emeralds for the house." "And since I vowed to protect them they are always at my service." "Can we have a look?" I said. "Sure!" As we raced down to his house some villagers stopped to greet him and I. he then would introduce me to them. As we arrived I asked him, "By the way, what is your name?" "It's Hamel 509" "Cool! That's a pretty _short_ name!" "Ha…Ha…ha…So funny." "Well, anyways this is where I sleep," he said pointing to his bed, "And this is where my furnace and crafting table is, along with my chest." "Cool!" I said, "Umm… do… you have another bed?" I asked. "No" "but I can get some wool and wooden planks." He said, "Well I guess we can go find some wool and wood but we'll have to be fast about it because it's almost night now." "Ok." I said. So we set off in search for some wool. "We need some shears, since I can't bear killing sheep for their wool but if you shear them they can just eat and grow it back." He said. "Over there! See?" "Oh ya! I see." He said. We started sprinting off towards the sheep. As we got there we noticed a big, deep, dark hole in the ground. "Well how about we explore down there sometime? Not now though." "Sure!" I exclaimed. "How about we start shearing these sheep now?" "Ok." I said as he started shearing the sheep. On our way back we both saw a creature with a white face and red beady red eyes and mouth sprint off over the hill. "What was that!?" "I don't know! Whatever it was it doesn't look friendly."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Teamwork**

"Yeah," I said "How about we watch out for it, just in-case it is following us or stalking us." "Ok, sounds good." He said. "We better get back home now." I said. "All right." He said as we started to head home. "So, should we make that bed of yours or what?" "Oh, sure!" I said as we entered the house. "Hey, do you think that we should have some fun and go fight some mobs tonight?" he asked. "Um…I guess so." I said unsure with my decision. "Alright then! Let's go!" he said already heading out of the house. "Wait! Let me craft me a diamond sword first!" I said. "Wait. You have diamonds?" he asked. "Ya! I'll make you one too if you want." "Sure! I'd love one!" he exclaimed "Ok, I'll make two then." 'Clank!' 'Clink!' "There! Finished!" I said as I gave him the sword. "Yes! We have diamond swords!" We then headed out of our house and into the grassy plains, just beyond the village. "Alright, almost time." "For what?" I asked. "For night time, stupid!" "Oh." I said. The sun then started setting and we started seeing mobs appear. "Look! A skeleton, zombie, creeper, and spider! But no ender men." "What's an ender man?" I asked. "It's a really tall mob that can teleport, take away blocks, and deal a lot of damage. Oh, by the way they have a lot of health." "Oh." I said as I felt a chill run down my spine. "Aha! There's one!" "See?" "...Umm…oh I see it!" "Are we going to go kill it?" "Well sure but you better run because there's a CREEPER!" "AHHHH!" "RUN!" he said as he took a slash at it. It was about to blow up and I took out my bow and drew it back. "SSSsss…" "There! Got it straight in the head!" I said as the creeper fell over dead. "Thanks man! You saved my life!" he said. "Alright, let's go kill that ender man, shall we?" "Sure! And I'm all pumped up now and ready to fight!" "Alright, let's go!" We started sprinting off to the enderman and ran into some mobs. Then arrow flew right past our heads and I jumped up and deflected another arrow with my sword. He then saw a spider lunge its self at him and he stuck his sword up and the spider landed on it, resulting it be stabbed to death. Another arrow was shot and this time it hit my hand and I dropped my sword down and then the skeleton drew its bow one more time to finish me, but then another arrow was drove into its head and it fell over dead. "Thanks man!" I said to hamel509, "No problem!" he said as I got up and we headed for the ender man. We started sprinting so we wouldn't run into any more mobs, and we finally made it to the ender man. "Ok, don't attack or look at its eyes until I say, alright?" "Ok" I replied. "…..NOW!" he screamed "HI-YA!" we said as we hit him, but then he disappeared and we looked around and then all of a sudden I took a powerful blow to the back, and we fell into a pool of water. "OWW! That hurt really bad!" I said, "Yeah," "I think I have an idea." he scooped up some water. "Water can hurt ender men, so if I take this bucket and fill it with water I then can place it around us and we'll be protected." "Sweet! Sounds like a good idea." I replied. We then climbed out of the pit and splashed the water on the ground under us. "There! That should work." He said. The ender man then teleported back and touched the water and then hurt himself. We then pulled our swords out and slashed his head off and then stabbed it in the stomach. It then dropped experience orbs, two ender pearls, and an ender man head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Finding Surprises**

"Nice! We got some pretty cool stuff, eh'?" "We sure did!" I replied. "Hey look, it's almost morning!" "So, what do you want to do?" he asked, "I don't know, what should we do?" "How about we go exploring?" "Sure! Sounds good!" I said. "Look, it's the snow biome! We haven't been there yet." "Yeah, let's go!" we then started venturing off into the snow biome. As we arrived there we saw something unusual. As we came closer we started to see a shape… it looked like a little cottage with a smoke stack. "I wonder who lives there." I said. We then knocked on the door. Knock Knock. "AHHHHH!" the doors then swung open and this man came out swinging his sword like a maniac and hit hamel509 and I! "HEY!" I said, "Whoa! We won't hurt you!" "Oh… sorry about that I just get startled easily." He said. "It's okay; can I ask what your name is?" I asked. "Sure, it's Thebluekight, what's yours?" "Oh, I'm Lazycooldude778 and this is Hamel509." "Oh, cool names!" "So what are you guys doing out here?" "Oh, we're just exploring." I said, "Hey do you want to explore with us?" I asked. "Ummm…. Sure!" "Alright! But you might need to gather up some of you belongings and tools." I told him, "Okay!" he then rushed into his house and grabbed his stuff. As he came back out I saw a few things I hadn't seen before. I then asked, "What is that stuff and why are you riding a pig?" "Oh, I found this stuff in a chest. It was a stone sword, saddle, carrot and stick, ender pearl, book and quill, and a full set of leather armor. But the book and quill has already been written in, except it doesn't name the author." "Hmmm… that's weird." I exclaimed. Maybe we'll find out on our adventure! Hey what's the title?" "Oh, it's called _A Guide to Minecraft_." "Hmm… let's keep it just in case we come across something unusual." "Okay!" he said. We then left out into the snow forest. "Hey, look! It's a pit of lava!" "Cool!" they both said, "Hey, I can scoop up some lava with my bucket!" said Hamel509. "Sure! Go ahead." I said. He then scooped it up and put it away. I started getting dark out and we had nowhere to stay, so we sat down at a tree. We waited awhile until finally we got up and started walking. "Be on the watch, evil lurks everywhere in the night." I said. We herd some disturbing noises. We looked around and from the trees a spider jockey jumped at us with an army of spiders behind him. "RUN!" I said, we then bust into a sprint and ran as fast as we could. We turned around saw it coming for us. "Stand your ground guys, we'll have to fight this one" I said with confidence. We drew our swords and stood back to back. They finally had us surrounded. We then leaped into the air and took a slash at the spiders. I twirled my sword around and swung it at another spider while chopping off its body. Hamel509 spun in a circle as three spiders jumped at him; killing them all. Theblueknight took his sword on his pig and charged at one, and stabbed it in the gut. There was one left… the spider jockey. It wore a golden helmet, as a sign of respect. We took our swords by our sides; Hamel509 had his bow drawn back, ready to fire at any moment. "What do you want from us?" I asked, "_I have been sent here to kill you…" "And I must return you to my master…"_ he said very slyly. "Well, keep dreaming bones, cause you're going down!" I said. We then charged at him, sword in hand, and took a slash at him, but before we could hit him he jumped backwards and shot an arrow at us. It drove right into the ground below our feet. Hamel509 shot an arrow and hit the spider dead center in the face. The skeleton jumped off the dead spider and dropped his bow and pulled out an iron sword. He then deflected one of Hamel509's arrows. I seized the moment while he deflected the arrow and stabbed him. Theblueknight then jumped up and struck hard on the way down. The skeleton then fell over with bones scattered everywhere and a gold helmet, bow, iron sword, and a note fell on the ground. "Hey look, there's a note on the ground! What does it say?" Theblueknight asked. I picked it up and read: _Sir Bones, you will be sent to kill three adventurers you will find them in the snow forest. If you kill them I will reward you with 100 gold ingots. –Israphel son of Herobrine_ "Who's Israphel?" I said, wondering to myself. "Hey, maybe it's in the book!" I said. We then opened the book and saw that there was no Israphel. "Well, anyways, we did a good job on killing that Sir Bones guy." "Yeah, we sure did!" they both said. We then set off to find new suprises.


End file.
